


Santa Leo

by Mytholagygirl2345



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Christmas Tree, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytholagygirl2345/pseuds/Mytholagygirl2345
Summary: Santa Leo is bringing toys to all the little demigod girls and boys. Or, the Christmas Party with the seven and others
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Santa Leo

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya like it. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!!

A small boy burst into the room, in a fluffy red coat, a red Santa hat, with a pack over his shoulder. Everyone turned to look at him.

Leo spread his arms out. “The most important demigod has arrived.”

Annabeth sipped her hot chocolate. “I got here an hour ago with everyone else Leo.”

Leo was unfazed. “Guess what Santa Leo brought for all you good little boys and girls.”

Leo took the pack off his shoulder. 

“Hey elf, come and help Santa.” He called out the door.

An annoyed voice replied. “Your elf is trying to carry her desserts up without falling off the stairs!”

A minute later, Calypso came into view. She was dressed in a green blouse and red and green striped leggings, pointed shoes with bells on the tips, and a jesters hat. Her face was red from the cold and embarrassment.

She set down her boxes and helped Leo distribute the presents to the demigods. 

Leo counted down. “One, two, three, OPEN!”

They tore off the wrappings and took out their presents.

For Annabeth, there was a tablet with multiple applications for designing buildings and monuments. She immediately went to work designing a temple.

For Hazel, there was a necklace. A beautiful golden charm depicting her riding Arion. She put it on immediately.

For Piper, there was a snowboarding jacket, just like her old one. This one has all sorts of gadgets, like a compass, thermometer, GPS, and a hidden pocket for her dagger. She wrapped it around her waist.

For Frank, there was a bottle of maple syrup. He attacked Leo.

Frank’s real present was a quiver, with scenes of heroic triumphs engraved on the sides, pre-stocked with exploding arrows. He stopped chasing Leo after that.

Everyone got a unique present, suited to their character and likes. Leo really outdid himself.

It was only after dinner, when everyone started to leave, that Calypso gave Leo his present. 

It was a Christmas sweater, striped with red and gold like flames. It had no gadgets, no bobs or anything special. But it was the best present Leo had ever received.

Calypso leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Merry Christmas Santa Leo.”


End file.
